


25

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil tries to treat dan to 25 things for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	25

Dan’s birthday in Vegas starts off with him waking up to 25 kisses all over his face. His vision was still blurry as he was still waking up, but Phil’s soft lips pressing against his face made him smile and hum contentedly.

“What’s all this?” Dan asks on his 24th kiss, finishing off with a final kiss on the lips.

“You’re 25 now, which means that I have to make it special. So I’m going to try and give you 25 things today. These 25 kisses were just the first on the list. Now get dressed because we have breakfast reservations waiting,” Phil replies brightly, nudging Dan lightly to get out of bed.

“Honestly I thought you were just going to wake me up with a blowjob and then that would be your contribution to my day,” Dan teases, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looks over to see Phil blushing lightly and he pulls Phil into a hug, whispering a thank you into Phil’s hair.

They both walk to the shower and Dan grabs the towels while Phil turns on the water. They both strip down and enter. Dan closes his eyes as he feels the water run down his back, feeling his muscles relax. Phil presses light kisses onto Dan’s shoulders before replacing his lips with his hands. He slowly moves his thumbs in circular motions, pressing a little harder. Dan moans a little and then he realises what Phil was doing.

“Number 2 is a massage,” Phil says before Dan has a chance to ask. Dan grins widely and lets Phil work his shoulders and back with his fingers. He let Phil wash his hair with care and basically allowed himself to just stand there and enjoy himself.

Once they were finished, Phil takes Dan to breakfast, where they complete number three on Phil’s list. Afterwards, Phil takes Dan on a walking tour around Vegas, showering Dan with little treats from each landmark. He got a bag of M&M’s from M&M world, tickets to the Bellagio Gallery of Fine Art, a gondola ride at The Venetian, and at the very end of the day, he was treated to an up close view of the fountain show back at the Bellagio.

Phil was absolutely perfect, making sure that Dan never stopped smiling and paying and planning for everything ahead of time. It would be a lie if Dan said that he hated the fact that Phil spent so much on him, but it just made him feel so special. He never even really thought once about the fact that he was one year closer to death because at that moment, he didn’t care because he was right here, spending time with Phil Lester, the most important man in his life.

-

They come back to the hotel utterly exhausted from their day, and they would have crashed and fallen asleep, but Phil still had one more thing left on the list.

“Phil, I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay. I had a great time and you worked really hard to make my birthday the best. It truly was, so let’s just go to sleep now,” Dan yawns, stripping down to just his boxers before crawling under his covers.

“No, Dan, it’s fine. You see, the last thing that I have on my list requires me doing all the work. All you have to do is sit back and relax,” Phil replies as he mirrors Dan’s actions, taking off his clothes except his boxers. Dan’s face changes from confused to enlightened as he understood what Phil meant.

Phil smirks and connects their lips, attaching and reattaching before Dan opens his mouth wider to let Phil’s tongue slide in. Phil straddles Dan, grinding his hips on Dan’s, feeling a lot less restricted because they were only in their underwear. Phil’s fingers trace over Dan’s nipples, making Dan moan in Phil’s mouth. Phil could feel Dan growing harder underneath him and he smirks against Dan’s lips.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbles as Phil moves down to Dan’s neck. It occurred to him that they had a show tomorrow, but he wished that he didn’t have to be so careful about where to mark Dan. He settles for leaving a mark on Dan’s chest, sucking right on top of Dan’s heart. Dan smiles sleepily at the feeling of Phil leaving a mark on him and he bucks his hips up, telling Phil that he was getting impatient.

Without hesitance, Phil moves down Dan’s chest, kissing over his stomach and down his happy trail. He massages Dan’s cock with his hand before mouthing over it, licking it roughly. Dan lets out a whimper and holds Phil’s hair, trying to grip too tight. Phil’s eyes flicker up and he makes eye contact with Dan, and Dan has to try and bite his lip to let out another noise from coming out because _fuck,_ Phil looks so fucking hot right now.

Phil’s fingers trace light patterns along Dan’s thigh and along his stomach, playing with the top of Dan’s boxers. Dan almost lets out of grunt of frustration, but he feels Phil start to take off his boxers and he allows himself to close his eyes again. Phil takes Dan’s tip between his lips and he almost laughs because he was about to consider just giving 25 little kitten licks over Dan’s tip and tease him for the night. He decides against it as he pushes farther down Dan’s length, smiling in succession as he hears Dan moan out his name.

“Oh fuck, Phil,” Dan whispers as Phil uses one of his hands to play with Dan’s balls. Phil smirks as he begins to bob his head while rolling Dan’s balls between his fingers. Dan can feel the constant pulls in his stomach, shocking him everywhere. He felt paralysed with pleasure, not even being able to think clearly. His breathing was quickening and he had no control to hold back his noises. Every time Phil swallows around him, he groans and bites his lip. He could feel his leg muscles tightening as Phil brought him closer.

Below Dan, Phil was palming himself with the hand that wasn’t playing with Dan’s balls. If Dan wasn’t so caught up with his own pleasure, he would see Phil with his hands down his underwear, moving his hand in a quick pace. Phil’s eyes were fighting to stay open as he was starting to lose himself to his own satisfaction. Phil was starting to lose rhythm as he approached closer to his orgasm. He wanted Dan to come first though, so he sucks harder and hollows his cheeks, filling the room with rude noises and profanities.

Dan can feel his chest tighten and his mind goes blank as he releases into Phil’s mouth after shouting Phil a warning. Phil works to swallow every last bit, and he allows himself to reach his own high, his grip around his dick tightening. He pulls off of Dan and exhales loudly, releasing into his hand. Phil’s eyes flutter closed and he rests his head on Dan’s thigh, trying to control his breathing.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that, Phil?”

“Yeah, that’s why they call me Amazing Phil,” Phil replies lazily, giggling before moving to cuddle with Dan.

“Actually shut up!” Dan laughs, shoving Phil playfully and then smiling when he saw Phil pout. “Hey, thank you so much for everything you did today. My birthday was perfect.”

“It’s no problem, really. I just want to make you happy.”

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you, too, Dan. Happy birthday.”


End file.
